De la calma a la tormenta
by Somnus Nemoris
Summary: -One-shot-Akira piensa en Shirogane, y vaya que le molesta, a pesar de que el muy desgraciado no se ha aparecido en casi un año. Pero Akira no es tonto, entiende todo muy bien, aunque parece que se dio cuenta de algo importante. La confianza no es en vano


Hola a todos!!!!  
Bien, esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de Monochrome Factor... esto lo hice unas horas despúes de terminar de verme a serie... sinceramente quede mal TT, estoy convencida de que ese no puede ser el final, de que vendra otra temporada, de lo contrario me mataré ¬¬

Pero eso no viene al caso, la cosa es que amo a Shirogane, y como esto tampoco tiene que ver, pasemos al discleamer :D...

-**Monochrome Factor no me pertenece,** es obra (maestra) de Kaili Sorano-sama y TV Tokyo, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia, no lo hago con fines de lucro, solo estoy ociosa y afectada por el shock emocional temporal que me causan todas las series

-¡Gracias Belén por decirme que vea esa serie, te quiero mija!!

**

* * *

**

"De la calma a la tormenta"

_¿Alguna vez sentiste la presencia de tu sombra?... Siempre tan cerca, te persigue… la oscura sombra_

_Siempre pensando en otras cosas, no te habías dado cuenta ¿verdad?... la razón por la que existe la sombra_

_Estando tan cerca la has olvidado ¿verdad?_

Te sientes extraño al recordar esa palabras tan confusas ¿cierto?, no es que te guste, pero no puedes dejar de sentir que son como un peso, el peso que cierta personita dejo en ti cuando se le ocurrió la brillante idea de desvanecerse frente a tus ojos, entre tus dedos.

_Ese miserable de Shirogane…_

Oh si, Shirogane… te incomoda pensar en su nombre ¿cierto?, ni que fuera para menos, por que aquel sujeto que se metió en tu vida a la fuerza no ha dado señales de vida en casi un año… irritante ¿no es así?

Pero ¿qué le vas a hacer?, solo te queda disfrutar de estos aburridos días de paz.

-_Estoy aburrido, los días son aburridos. No hay nada que quiera hacer. Nada_

Oh querido Akira, ¿no recuerdas la época en que pensabas eso con frecuencia?, los días en que te quedabas toda la mañana en la azotea mirando las nubes, y que de repente se apareciera Aya para devolverte al salón, mañanas de persecuciones infructuosas para tu joven y violenta amiga… bueno, no es que las cosas hayan cambiado tanto desde aquel entonces. Pero este año pasas más tiempo en clases en comparación con el año pasado, tal vez por que no te gusta para nada el ponerte a pensar en cierto tipejo de largo cabello blanco.

Te molesta, te molesta mucho, te irrita como no tienes idea. Eres bastante sensato Akira, tanto con la gente a tu alrededor como contigo mismo, no te reclamare que escondes algo o que no entiendes lo que te pasa, por que lo sabes muy bien.

Estas preocupado… y vaya que eso te jode. Odias tener que sentirte así, el tener que ponerte nostálgico, el tener que suspirar como una estúpida colegiala, el ponerte melancólico… ¡eso si que no!

El gran Nikaido Akira no es del tipo de personas que se deprimen por tonterías… _¿llamas tontería a Shirogane?..._ sabes que no es eso, pero te molesta mucho el que su ausencia te afecte así, aunque por supuesto, eres todo un genio para aparentar frente a tus amigos. Por Kengo no hay que preocuparse, es bastante tonto, eso se sabe a kilómetros de distancia; Aya puede ser más perspicaz, pero no ha dicho nada; Kou también es algo estúpido, aunque sabes que es inteligente cuando quiere, tal vez hayas notado que te mira más de lo usual; Master tampoco dice algo. En el fondo lo sabes, que todos lo saben, que estás preocupado, que él no ha dado señales, pero para ellos debe ser complicado hablarte de ello, tal vez por eso piensas que el tema no se trata en tu presencia, y en parte lo agradeces, pero también es desagradable que todos actúen como si nada hubiera pasado… _como si él nunca hubiese estado._

Aunque si te demoras más pensando en eso llegaras tarde a clases, nadie quiere eso, en especial conociendo el temperamento de Aya con respecto a faltar a clases. Este mes te has comportado como un estudiante más, algunos retrasos pero ninguna falta… ¿sabes que eso preocupa?

El rey de las fugas, Nikaido Akira siendo responsable, incluso asusta. A nadie le has dicho que es mejor ocupar tu cabeza prestando atención a las formulas de trigonometría que pensar en… bueno, ya sabes. Pero por hoy, suena agradable tumbarse en el piso de la azotea a mirar el cielo, como en los viejos tiempos ¿verdad?

Te diré algo, siempre me ha parecido increíble la forma en que sueles hacer las cosas, siempre tan decidido, todo tomándolo relativamente con seriedad, por que odias perder, todo hasta el final por que no es de ti abandonar la pelea en la mitad, sabes que eso te lleva a la derrota, sabes que eso es de cobardes, por supuesto tu no eres uno. Aunque siempre te ha dado igual la habilidad que demuestres en ciertos eventos, lo que piensen los demás te vale un rábano, es por tu orgullo, por que un hombre de verdad no deja las cosas a medias y aún teniendo la regla de tu vida tan clara, no sabes cómo acabar con esos pensamientos, con ese sentimiento tan malditamente molesto, es casi enfermizo.

Aya y Kengo te encuentran medio dormido justo al final de las clases, el tarado de tu amigo quiere que lo acompañen a un Pub que abrieron hace poco donde hacen un pastel de manzana increíble –según él- cosa que no te emociona mucho, pero no puedes rehusarte, y la verdad, no tenias algo mejor que hacer.

En el camino se encontraron con Kou, acababa de recibir una carta de Haruka desde Inglaterra, le estaba yendo bien, esperando poder convertirse en una mejor persona para reparar el daño de su pecado, sabes que el niño es sincero, que de verdad se esta esforzando, todos lo saben, confían en su madurez a pesar de su corta edad, por eso no te preocupas tanto; también les manda sus mejores deseos a sus amigos y a su _onii-chan_.

No solo tú, también el mundo entero sabe que dejar a Kengo en el karaoke significa la muerte de los tímpanos, aún sabiendo eso lo dejan pasar al micrófono, y a microfonazos Aya tuvo que sacarlo de ahí, cosa que tú y el mundo agradecieron. No prestas mucha atención a tu alrededor, y poco te importa la tronadera que hace el cráneo que Kou por estar sobando su cara con las piernas de Aya; estas en parte aburrido y cansado, por alguna razón este no parecía ser tu día, de lo único que tienes remotas ganas es de estar achuchado en tu asiento con tu bebida de curioso color azul, no hablas, apenas parpadeas, lo cual sin querer llama la atención de tus amigos.

-¿Qué te pasa Akira?, estas más callado de lo que sueles estar –te dice Kou con esa mirada seria que no te gusta-

-Nada –dices a secas, pero con eso no vas a tranquilizarlos, estúpido-

-La verdad has estado algo raro últimamente Akira –que no te parezca extraño que Kengo abra la bocota, lo peor es cuando tiene razón- ¿no estarás enfermo? –aunque tampoco puede dejar de ser un idiota; suspiras-

-Y también has ido mucho a clases, lo cual me parece bien pero raro al mismo tiempo, ¿no te habrás enfermado de la cabeza? –te molesta que ni Aya supiera quedarse callada, pero hombre, notas que estas más molesto de lo que deberías, ¿te parece bien?-

-¿Qué les pasa a todos?, les dije que estoy bien, no molesten

Sincero hasta el fin, pero créeme que en esta pequeña ocasión no te va a servir, la razón no te gusta, es por que has estado así demasiado tiempo, por que los has preocupado por demasiado tiempo, por que has actuado como un estúpido por demasiado tiempo, y eso no es saludable, dejame decirte.

-Aki, sabemos que algo te preocupa -¿ves lo que te digo?- dinos, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros

-Cierra la boca Kouni… ¡y ustedes dejen de verme así!

Oye tranquilo, no es de ti gritarle a tus amigos, se ve feo… me pregunto, ¿qué te diría Shirogane si te viera así?, pero sé que la idea no te gusta ni un ápice.

-Akira… -ese tonito en la voz de Kengo te alerta, no es de él sonar preocupado y maduro, vamos, que la idea en sí asusta- no había querido decirlo pero, de verdad has estado extraño

-No somos tontos Aki, así que mejor escúpelo todo de una vez

-Akira… -oh no, Aya también, esto es malo, lo presientes, ¿te parece bien una retirada?

-¡Vamos, Akira! –ves como Kengo hace un puchero, muy típico de él, debo decir- apuesto a que no estarías así si Shirogane-san sigui-…

Ups… ¿Qué fue eso?, creo que lo denominarían como tema tabú sacado a la luz, por que todos se quedaron callados, Aya y Kou miran feo a tu amigo, el muy tonto solo se tapa la boca, ¿y tú?... bueno, puede que no lo notaras, pero te quedaste paralizado, y tu cara puso una expresión un tanto triste. Simplemente preocupante.

-Me aburrí, me voy a casa… -vaya, eres todo un genio con las excusas, pedazo de idiota- nos vemos mañana en la escuela

Y sin más saliste con el rabo entre las piernas, afuera aún el cielo estaba naranja, pronto oscurecería, empezaba a hacer un poco de frío, tal vez el invierno se acercaba, aunque nada de eso te importa.

Al principio, cuando él se fue, no te costó actuar como siempre, te fue innato, sabías que su ausencia no tendría que durar mucho, o eso querías creer. Por que él te dijo que te quería, que siempre estarían juntos, que era cosa del destino y un montón más de tonterías que te avergonzaba escuchar, y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, esperabas que así fuera. A pesar de que era una molestia andante, a pesar de que te hacía pasar rabias, a pesar de que era un pervertido, a pesar de que te decía cosas degeneradas, a pesar de que se te acercaba con intenciones poco sanas, que intentaba –y a veces lograba- tocarte en partes indebidas, que te miraba raro, que te susurraba demasiado cerca, que…

-¡¡¡Aaahhhh!!!... ¡maldito degenerado, ojala no se aparezca nunca!... ¡lo matare a golpes!

Tú y yo sabemos que quieres eso, no te haría mal, sería desestresante, algo liberador para tu alma, pero bueno, no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere, y tú quieres que regrese, para bien o para mal lo quieres de vuelta.

Entonces miras hacia el frente, donde pasa un río, en ese lugar donde vas a tirar piedrecitas con Kengo de vez en cuando y de cuando en vez, el viento sopla con algo de fuerza, arrastrando unas hojas que no sabes de dónde diablos salieron pues cerca no hay árboles; allí un poco lejos a orillas del agua, ¡enfoca la vista hombre!

Allí lo vez, vez esa figura alta, con el cabello largo, muy largo, amarrado en una elegante trenza, vestido de forma sospechosa, con las manos apoyadas en un bastón y con un sombrero que le cubría los ojos. Tu cara dice una cosa, esa palabrita: "_incredulidad_", al principio no puedes moverte, te tiemblan un poco las manos, eso parecería una reacción normal en alguien normal, y tu no lo eres, por eso me sorprende. Entonces el viento vuelve a soplar, la imagen de la persona que tanto esperabas seguía ahí, solo que… bueno, ¿cómo te lo digo?, pues se te revela que un abuelo con bastón y una chica –probablemente su hija ya mayor y peinada con una trenza- miran el río como parte de lo que sería un paseo, una al lado del otro, confundiéndote.

Algo triste, ¿no es así?, pero claro, tu no eres de los que se deprimen con facilidad, ya que te tomó casi un año estar algo triste, por eso lo digo. ¿Sabes Akira?, es bueno que te dieras cuenta, como siempre, por que eres una persona sensata, tanto con otros como contigo mismo, sabes que ya es suficiente de hacer el tonto, vamos, que no queremos que le quites el puesto a Kengo. Hay determinación en tu rostro, más en tus ojos, esa pequeña sonrisa me gusta, me gusta mucho, vuelve a ser tu mismo, es lo mejor, no hay nada mejor, en serio.

_Estúpido Shirogane…_

Vas a confiar en él, como siempre te pedía que hicieras. Si él tiene que demorarse, que lo haga, por que no eres tonto, sabes que su condición de aquella vez era complicada, pero no piensas en que esté muerto, solo tú puedes hacer eso y que ni se atreva a morirse antes, por eso vas a esperar, vas a seguir esperando, no es que te guste la idea, pero no puedes hacer otra cosa. Solo aprovecha ¿si?, aprovecha y disfruta tus aburridos días de calma, por que sabes…

-Por que sé que después de la calma… viene la tormenta

Eso es Akira, lo sabes bien, lo recuerdas bien. Al siguiente día seria bueno volver a ser tú frente a tus amigos, cosa que piensas hacer, no quieres que vuelvan a molestarte con tonterías, y tú tampoco quieres preocuparlos aunque obviamente no se los dirás.

Hasta que venga la tormenta… hasta entonces, es mejor esperar…

Y con esa determinación te vas a casa, quieres dormir. Aunque… si tan solo te hubieras dado la vuelta, tal vez habrías visto a esa persona de largo cabello blanco y bastón en mano que te miraba con una cálida sonrisa en su pálido y hermoso rostro. Yo no diré nada, no existo.

Pero bueno, cada cosa a su debido tiempo ¿no?

* * *

Y bueno, ¿merece review?

Ojala que si TT... ojojo, pobre de mi... en in, gracias por leer!!!


End file.
